


The Japanese Brooklyn Nine-Nine: The Sequel!

by infinitefalltohell



Series: 'The Japanese Brooklyn 99' Universe [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Aizawa Shuuichi, Bisexual L, Bisexual Matsuda Touta, But only a tiny bit, Comedy, Crack Treated Seriously, Discord - Freeform, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Except the token straights, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Yagami Light, Group chat, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, Soichiro is trying okay???, Tsundere Aizawa Shuuichi, but not a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitefalltohell/pseuds/infinitefalltohell
Summary: Light: Why is my dad laid down on the floor, drowned in pride flags?Soichiro: I’m trying to show my support for you. Since I’ve been shitty lately.Light: You can barely breathe, let alone enjoy your life as a gay ally.The drama, dilemma and tension of yesterday’s age has been moved on from and dispersed. However, it is now summertime in the heart of Japan, and the heat brings both problems and comedy unlike anything imagined.More people? Absolutely! Underrated characters finally getting lines? More likely than you think! L liking socks? Never.(Please read the first instalment before you read this one.)
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Matsuda Touta, Amane Misa/Rem, Beyond Birthday/Ryuk, L/Yagami Light, Mogi Kanzou/Original Character(s), Yagami Sachiko/Yagami Souichirou, Yagami Sayu/Original Character(s)
Series: 'The Japanese Brooklyn 99' Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030026
Comments: 34
Kudos: 62





	1. Procrastination and Terrible Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I apologise for taking so long to write this, I started school around a week or two ago so I've been very busy! I hope you all enjoy this sequel~

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99} 

Matsuda: No one has chatted here for like a week, tf? This place used to be so active! Now it’s really dead >:(

Aizawa: Babe, unlike you, some of us were actually doing work. You know, what we’re paid to do every day? 

Light: Ouch, Aizawa stings more than Ryuzaki does. What a shock.

Ryuzaki: Our work is investigating cold cases; we’ve already done 5 of them. We can take a small break.

Ide: Since when were you the type to procrastinate? I thought you were meant to be the workaholic?

Ryuzaki: Since this case became more boring than Light’s monologue on the importance of pen thickness. Even I am human, Ide-san.

Light: I thought you liked that one! I spent so long thinking about it!

Ryuzaki: With all due respect, it could’ve made me fall asleep. I love you, but no matter how much I love you, I can’t get myself interested in that. So sorry.

Matsuda: … Wow. 

Light: I can’t believe you!

Misa: I’ll listen to your monologue Light! I’ll just not pay attention and tell you it’s interesting afterwards!

Light: Thanks Misa <3 you’re the only one I can trust.

Ryuzaki: Traitor. 

Ide: Poor Mogi-san, we’re all on our phones whilst he’s diligently working on the paperwork.

Aizawa: “diligently” big word for you Hideki.

Ide: Oh shut up!

Matsuda: You know he prefers the paperwork over the detective stuff for some reason, hm, maybe I should ask him about that…

Misa: ANYWAY

Misa: EVERYONE CHECK OUT REM’S YOUTUBE CHANNEL RIGHT NOW

Light: She has a YT channel???!!!

Misa: Yeah! She’s got over 300k subscribers!

Matsuda: Send me the link right now so I can follow!

Misa: Her username is @RemDoesMakeup

Aizawa: Huh, serves the purpose

Matsuda: Must you bully everyone about everything? 

Aizawa: It’s a compliment!

Matsuda: We have to work on this, don’t want your daughter catching it.

Ryuzaki: Your boyfriend’s behaviour isn’t a disease, Matsuda-san

Matsuda: No, it’s a germ, and I don’t want Youko-san catching it. 

Aizawa: That’s very nice of you. I think you don’t have to worry about Youko catching it, I think you’ve already done that yourself. 

Matsuda: Oh shut up!

Ryuzaki: Are you quite finished yet?

Aizawa: Mhm.

Matsuda: ^^^

Misa: Anyway, subscribe to Rem!

Matsuda: Okay~

Light: We will.

Misa: Thank you!!

{DM: Youko and Aizawa}

Youko: Dad, I need your help. 

Aizawa: Hm? What’s up Youko?

Youko: I’m going on a date with Sayu, right? We’ll be going to the ice cream stand near Sayu’s place together and we’re going to get heaps of food and eat at the park. 

Aizawa: That’s great, what do you need? Money? There’s a $10 note on the counter.

Youko: I already have the note, I just don’t know how to act around her. It’s our first actual date! 

Aizawa: Aren’t you meant to be best friends as well?

Youko: We are! But I don’t know about things like PDA, how much to spend, whether to be clingy or not, etc. It’s a date Dad, we’re not just hanging out as friends anymore!

Aizawa: Can I give you some advice?

Youko: Yes!

Aizawa: Just act like you don’t want it. Yagami’s love to achieve high for what they want, trust me, push back a little and force her to catch you. 

Youko: Are you sure? 

Aizawa: If it worked with Touta, it’ll work with Sayu. Trust me. 

Youko: So basically act like you?

Aizawa: Basically.

Youko: But I’m not a tsundere…

Aizawa: I’m not a tsundere either. 

Youko: You still convinced? 

Aizawa: It’s fact though.

Youko: Okay then. I’m going to choose between my outfits now, I’m going to go to Touta-san for that. Wish me luck!

Aizawa: Good luck!

{DM: Youko and Matsuda}

Youko: Touta-san!

Youko: Which outfit should I wear for my date?

Youko: *image attached* 

Youko: *image attached*

Matsuda: Ooh! Let me take a look! 

Matsuda: Hmm… I like the second one better, and I have a feeling that Sayu will too!!

Youko: You think?

Matsuda: Mhm. 

Youko: By the way, Dad gave me some advice, and I’m not sure if it’s good advice. I think it’s kinda shit, but maybe it’s because I didn’t like the advice. 

Matsuda: What was the advice? 

Youko: ‘Just act like you don’t want it. Yagami’s love to achieve high for what they want, trust me, push back a little and force her to catch you.’

Matsuda: …

Matsuda: I never knew your father was this bad at giving advice. This is genuinely shitty dating advice to give someone. 

Youko: Me either. When I asked him if he was sure, he said it worked with you so it would work with Sayu.

Matsuda: ???

Matsuda: It certainly did not work, in fact, it’s why we ended up not dating for five years. Because I thought he didn’t like me! 

Youko: We should host an intervention.

Matsuda: Yes, we should!

|Matsuda has added Youko, Yuri and Aizawa to the chat|

|Youko has changed the chat name to: ‘Bad at giving advice intervention’|

Yuri: What is this for??

Youko: Dad is terrible at giving advice. 

Yuri: Which dad?

Youko: Curly haired one. 

Matsuda: !!!

Aizawa: He’s smiling really widely at his phone right now. He loves the thought of being a parent. 

Aizawa: Also, oi! I do not give bad advice!

Matsuda: Uh, yeah you do. What kind of advice is ‘be a tsundere’??? 

Aizawa: I did not say that!

Matsuda: You basically did!

Yuri: You’re in the same room why are you texting???

Matsuda: I want you and Youko to see it too.

Aizawa: I’m too lazy to get up. 

Youko: ANYWAY

Yuri: What advice was given??

Youko: *image attached*

Yuri: PFFT

Yuri: THAT’S BLOODY AWFUL

Aizawa: Language!

Youko: Anyway I have my date now so have fun lol

Matsuda: Have fun Youko-san!

Aizawa: ^^^ Good luck!

Yuri: Just be yourself~

Youko: Now that’s good advice!

Matsuda: Lmao that was really subtle

Yuri: So subtle

Matsuda: totally

Yuri: Definitely~

Aizawa: >:(

Matsuda: Oh shit he finally learned how to use that emoji

Aizawa: We’ll have this discussion later.

Matsuda: Which one?

Aizawa: Both, all. Whatever. When both kids are there.

Matsuda: Okay. 

Yuri: Lol bye

{Losers Club}

Beyond: AYO SHOULD WE MEET UP?? IT’S BEEN AGES

Rem: It’s been 3 days. 

Ryuk: THAT’S A YES FROM BOTH ME AND REM

Beyond: SKATE PARK?

Rem: That’s practically the only place we hang out anyway

Ryuk: IT IS NOT

Beyond: ^^^!!!

Rem: Mhm, sure you two. 

Ryuk: ANYWAY, YES TO THE SKATEPARK

Beyond: ^^^!! LET’S GO NOW

Ryuk: YES LET’S GO NOW, I’LL MEET YOU TWO THERE IN 5 MINUTES

Rem: I’ll be getting food, so it’ll take me around 15 minutes

Beyond: YES REM, WHAT FOOD?

Rem: Fish and chips~

Ryuk: THANK YOU

Beyond: YESSS GET A LARGE PACK I’LL PAY YOU BACK LATER

Rem: No need. I’ll pay.

Ryuk: REM IS A GOAT Y’ALL

Rem: Thanks?

Beyond: GOAT MEANS GREATEST OF ALL TIME

Rem: That is a terrible acronym

Ryuk: IT IS, BUT I’M ALSO REALLY FOND OF IT

Beyond: IT’S ONE OF THOSE CUTE BAD ONES

Rem: Whatever you say I suppose

Ryuk: I’M HERE WHERE ARE Y’ALL

Beyond: ARE YOU SUPERHUMAN?

Rem: Why are you here already?

Ryuk: I’ve been here since 6am because I have no friends ☹

Beyond: I’M RIGHT HERE

Rem: You could’ve asked

Ryuk: I TRIED TO CALL BUT YOU TOLD ME TO FUCK OFF AND YOU HUNG UP ON ME

Beyond: ARE YOU TRYING TO BLAME EVERYTHING ON RYUK, REM? ESPECIALLY WHEN IT’S ACTUALLY YOUR FAULT

Rem: Stfu.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Mogi: Misa just spent $1000 on makeup. I hate shopping with her. 

Misa: Snitch! And you love shopping with me, don’t even deny it! We found your foundation shade and everything!

Aizawa: Wtf Amane-san? Why would you do that??

Matsuda: I mean, she’s rich, it’s fine, right?

Mogi: It’s not fine. 

Light: I thought your impulsive spending addiction was over?

Misa: I don’t have a spending addiction! I just like makeup!

Mogi: More than half of it was for Rem-chan and her YouTube channel? 

Misa: Yeah, but I’ll get to use it too, because I’m her girlfriend. Plus, her viewers really like me!

Ide: Still, the real question is: did you get a few good ones that were expensive or a lot of crappy cheap ones?

Misa: Both. 

Mogi: Not to mention, now she wants to have lunch at a hotel of all places! At one of the expensive ones too.

Aizawa: Oh god, which one?

Misa: It isn’t that expensive!

Mogi: It’s the 5 star hotel on the corner of the street, for fuck’s sake

Aizawa: You want to dine there? Are you insane?

Light: Hey, at least it’s Misa’s money and not yours. 

Mogi: Very true.

Matsuda: Haha, poor Mogi! Misa; invite me next time. 

Mogi: Yes, please. I can’t be left with her on my own, I’m too much of a pushover to stop her when too much gets too much. 

Misa: Yes Matsu, I’d love it if you came!! And you kind of are a pushover Mogi-san.

Mogi: -_-

{Losers Club}

Beyond: RYUK

Ryuk: HUH

Beyond: WHY IS YOUR NAME RYUK?

Ryuk: IDK MY PARENTS WERE QUIRKY I GUESS I HAVEN’T SEEN THEM SINCE I WAS LITTLE

Rem: what a shitty name to give to a child

Ryuk: YOU COULD SAY THE SAME THING ABOUT THE NAMES REM AND BEYOND, LIKE, TF YOU TWO?

Beyond: THE WORD BEYOND IS AN ENGLISH WORD, IT WOULD MAKE SENSE IF YOU DIDN’T FAIL ENGLISH CLASS IN HIGH SCHOOL YOU DUMB FUCK

Ryuk: THAT WASN’T MY FAULT

Beyond: WHO’S FAULT WAS IT

Ryuk: YOURS

Beyond: FUCK OFF

Ryuk: NAH

Rem: Ryuk only failed English because he dropped out the week before the exam like a coward.

Ryuk: JUST BECAUSE IT’S TRUE DOESN’T MEAN YOU NEED TO SAY IT

Beyond: WORDS CAN HURT

Rem: I hate it here.


	2. Siblings and Family Dinner

When he was a mere student at police academy, this pond was his favourite place to sit in between class times. The water was always a shimmering blue, in sun or rain. Aromas of nature were all that filled his senses, it numbed him of emotion and numbed him of all sensibility. On a crowded day, he would hear the children playing, and on the days where he was the only one there, the wind would be all that he could hear. 

Serenity. That’s what it was. No matter how loud, no matter how crowded, no matter how dreary. This place was the most serene place he knew of, it was a place of content and calm. 

“One day I should take Shuichi here…” he mused quietly, a small reminder to himself. 

The grass was long and it was likely that it was to get all over his new jacket, though Matsuda didn’t care. He could always wash away the grass, what he couldn’t wash away were his feelings. 

Matsuda bent over the pond to look at his clear reflection, running his hand through the cool water. 

His insecurities were gone, or they were at the back of his head at least. Before then, insecurity and anxiety were often prominent in Matsuda’s mind. Thoughts of not being good enough would often come and not go away. However, these thoughts had been going away as of late. 

Without a smile present on his lips, he seemed uncharacteristically serious. Almost like a child imitating their stricter parent. In reality, he was contemplating, something he rarely did. 

So lost in thought, Matsuda didn’t feel the presence behind him. He didn’t even notice her until she began to speak. 

“Lean any further and you’ll fall, Touta.” The soft voice of his darling sister Hanako made its way to his ears. Matsuda turned around, standing from his knees, and reaching for her. 

“Hanako!” The two embraced, holding on as if to fear the disappearance of the other. They were beyond happy to be reunited once more, five years was truly a long time. 

She felt less thin, Matsuda had noticed. As kids, Hanako was always as thin as a stick, even when he had left. It often worried him, though he was now relieved that she was at a healthier weight.

Eventually, they parted. Hanako spread the red picnic blanket across the grass, Matsuda clapping excitedly as she did so. 

“Just like when we were kids! A picnic!” Memories circled Hanako’s mind, causing a grin to form. Once she was done, both siblings sat onto the blanket. Food spread out generously between them, Matsuda reached for the lollipop first, which caused Hanako to sigh. 

“So typical of you to reach for the unhealthy thing first.” Matsuda gave her a shit eating grin and continued to suck on his lollipop. He laid on the grass, waiting for the sound of his older sister doing the same. 

“How have you been, Hanako?” Hanako faced him from her position on the blanket, her hands now supporting her head. Her back was still laid onto the blanket below, her head was the only part of her body tilted. 

“I want to hear about you first.” Matsuda turned to face her in turn, abandoning his half finished lollipop and throwing it onto the grass next to them. 

“I’ve being doing well. I celebrated my boyfriend’s birthday last month, I helped to catch Kira, and I was a police officer before that. How about you?” His words came out quickly, all in ranting cadence, and all Hanako heard was the word ‘boyfriend’. She resisted the urge to smile, it was about time her brother found love.

So much had happened in 5 years. 

“You have a boyfriend?” Matsuda grinned, lips wide and eyes crinkling at the corners. 

“Yeah, his name is Shuichi.” He smiled as he spoke, causing his mouth to ache slightly, though he didn’t notice. Hanako mused, ‘Shuichi, hm? I sure hope this “Shuichi” man is good for my brother.’

“Describe him in a few words for me.” She had to know what words to use when giving the ‘threatening sibling talk’ after all. Matsuda stared off into the distance, unfocused on his answer. In his daydream-like trance, he didn’t answer the question with rapid fire. Instead, he spoke languidly. 

“Loyal, tsundere, passionate.” Those were the three that first came to mind. All perfectly describing the man in question. Hanako quietly made an “mmm” noise, breathing out of her nose. 

“Sounds promising.” Matsuda laughed fondly, and Hanako finally faced him. It was the first time she had heard that laugh in 5 years, and what a beautiful laugh it was. It sounded like childhood, like the way he sheltered her from their parents, like when the two would chase each other around at the park. When despite the fact he was 17 and she was 12, they would swing on the swings as if they were far younger. 

“I’ll have the two of you meet one day!” Hanako nodded, a soft smile making its way into her eyes and lips. The red picnic blanket shifted under Matsuda as he flopped onto his stomach and swung his legs from front to back. 

“Now, how about you?” Hanako sat up, turning to the opposite direction of her brother. 

“Other than finally running away? Nothing much really. Started working at this bakery, I love my job there. I met this guy online, he’s really cool. We talk about cooking a lot. Even though we have different opinions, he’s always so gentle when expressing them. I think I’m catching romantic feelings for him.” Matsuda stiffened, smile slipping. She wasn’t to see it, but he was concerned for her. 

“… Online? Are you meeting this guy soon?” Concern dripped into Matsuda’s voice, his older brother instincts feeling the need to protect his younger sister. 

“Yes I am. We’ll be going on a date.” Matsuda’s eyes widened. ‘Date?’ Hanako had never been a date before, for as long as he had known her. She hadn’t been interested in boys before, or girls. Now that she finally thought she loved someone… he needed to make sure they were the right person. 

“Are you sure that will be safe?” Hanako picked a flower from next to her, clutching the stem in her hand. 

“Of course, no need to worry.” Matsuda sighed slightly in relief; his younger sister had always been a person of honesty. Just like himself, just like Shuichi. If she felt as if she would be fine, it was very likely that she would be fine. 

“Just doing my duty as a police officer and your older brother.” Hanako chuckled slightly, finally facing her brother and twirling the stem of her flower in between her fingers. 

“I know you are you’ve always been very protective of me.” Matsuda’s smile came back, and his dimples did too. 

Suddenly, an idea popped into his mind and he perked up. 

“Can I braid your hair?” Hanako smiled at him.

“Just like when we were kids?” Matsuda nodded, already shuffling over to be behind her. 

“Okay, do it neatly.” He chuckled at this, gently splitting her hair into sections, and beginning the process. 

As the brother weaved flowers into his sister’s hair, all that could be heard was the wind moving through the grass.

It was peace. 

\--

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: Going over to the Yagami house for dinner, it shall be interesting

Ide: Are the seniors going to be there?

Light: Nope, just a bunch of young ones and soda. Rem, Ryuk and Beyond are with us. 

Matsuda: Have fun! 

Aizawa: I have the feeling something funny will happen

Matsuda: Shh, darling. Don’t worry them. 

Mogi: I have that feeling too. Perhaps the feeling of karma?

Aizawa: Karma for breaking the fucking coffee machine

Light: Pfft that was two weeks ago Aizawa-san stop being salty

Aizawa: It hasn’t been replaced yet! Apparently Watari thinks that we’ll all survive on tea or something! I don’t know about all of you, but I need coffee!

Mogi: I prefer tea. 

Light: Oh how dare you!

Misa: OKAY WE NEED TO SORT THIS OUT WITH A POLL

Misa: I WILL BECOME THE NEW MOCHI

Misa: Tea or coffee?

Misa: Coffee!

Light: Coffee.

Aizawa: COFFEE

Matsuda: Milkshakes.

Mogi: Tea

Ide: Cigarettes 

Ryuzaki: Raw sugar cubes

Ryuk: Wtf is wrong with some of you? 

Beyond: COUSIN DEAREST MAY I JUST SAY WITH ALL DUE RESPECT WHY THE FUCK AM I RELATED TO YOU

Ryuzaki: Love you too, Beyond. 

Aizawa: I don’t like that you smoke Hideki, it’s bad for you. 

Ide: Hours ago you were insisting that you weren’t the mum friend, and now you do this? :/

Aizawa: I’m still not the mum friend!

Matsuda: Love, if you’re the mum friend, that makes me the dad friend. Doesn’t that sound lovely?

Aizawa: … I suppose so. 

Ide: Whipped. 

Rem: …

Misa: Rem’s silent because she’s whipped for me and she knows it!

Rem: Yes dear, but something’s about to happen.

Beyond: OH LMAO YEAH

Misa: Are you okay?? 

Ryuzaki: Oh my fucking god.

Matsuda: Are you okay??

Light: My parents might be joining us for dinner. 

Aizawa: I FUCKING CALED IT, YOU OWE ME MONEY YOU OLD FART

Watari: It will go into your next pay-check Aizawa-san, well done. 

Mogi: Good luck with that Ryuzaki, it’s about time you ‘met the parents’.

Ryuzaki: >:(

Ide: Oh shit he just used emojis-

Matsuda: Did he just?? 

Misa: It’s a miracle!

Aizawa: Do we blame Light-san for this so called ‘miracle’? 

Light: NO WE DON’T

Ryuzaki: Update – Sachiko-san and Yagami-san invited themselves over because of how much food we have.

Matsuda: LMAO GOOD LUCK WITH THAT

Ryuzaki: I think they hate me. 

Ryuk: MAYBE STOP TEXTING UNDER THE TABLE MATE

Ryuzaki: Good idea. Goodbye everyone. 

Misa: Let’s see how this one goes! 

Matsuda: You best hope that he doesn’t get kicked out!

Ide: Let’s do bets. Everyone, DM me your bets. 

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: How much Shuichi??

Aizawa: 1642 yen.

Ide: That’s a lot on a bet you’re not likely to win, what’s your stance?

Aizawa: I bet Yagami-san will be very uncomfortable, but Sachiko-san will adore him.

Ide: Hm, maybe not so ambitious after all. 

{DM: Ide and Matsuda}

Matsuda: Double whatever Shuichi bet.

Ide: You know you’re dating him now, right? You don’t need to impress him with how much money you bet. 

Matsuda: Just tell me how much I’ll be betting.

Ide: 3285 yen

Matsuda: Wtf!

Matsuda: Let me think.

{DM: Ide and Aizawa}

Ide: *screenshot attached*

Ide: He doesn’t realise that he doesn’t have to impress you anymore because the two of you are dating. 

Aizawa: I think it’s cute, let him bet however much he wants. 

Ide: Oh for fuck’s sake. 

{DM: Ide and Matsuda}

Ide: Chosen? 

Matsuda: Yep. I’ll bet that price.

Ide: Okay.

Ide: What’s your stance?

Matsuda: Sachiko-san will be uncomfortable, whilst Yagami-san will adore him.

Ide: Hm, weird.

{DM: Ide and Mogi}

Ide: You want in Mogi-san??

Mogi: Not this time, I’d prefer to spectate for this one. 

Ide: Still talking to that girl???

Mogi: Shut up. 

Ide: Of course you are. 

{DM: Ide and Misa}

Ide: You in?

Misa: Yep!

Ide: Amount?

Misa: Half of the pay-check that just came in today!

Ide: That’s a lot…

Misa: I think both parents are going to not like Ryuzaki, after all, he’s really weird!

Ide: Alright.

{DM: Ide and Watari}

Ide: Mogi-san dropped out; you want in?

Watari: Yes please, Ide-san. I would like to bet 8213 yen, as a gift to whoever ends up winning. 

Ide: I hate that you always make super over the top bets. 

Watari: It’s merely me being generous. 

Ide: Alright, and what’s your stance?

Watari: Both parents will adore my son, thank you very much. He’s a bit quirky, but he’s very loveable. 

Ide: Pfft.

Watari: Did you say something? 

Ide: No Watari-san, nothing.

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ide: Bets are as follows – 

\- Shuichi: 1642 yen, Soichiro is uncomfy but Sachiko is fine  
\- Matsuda: 3285 yen, Sachiko is uncomfy but Soichiro is fine  
\- Misa: Half of her latest pay-check, both are uncomfy  
\- Watari: 8213 yen, ‘Both parents will adore my son, thank you very much.’

Aizawa: I-

Matsuda: Watari-san always bets a lot! 

Misa: And you always bet double of what Monchichi bets!

Aizawa: I told you to stop calling me Monchichi.

Misa: Monchichi~ 

Aizawa: No. 

Misa: Monchichi and Matsu~ 

\--

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Ryuzaki: Both parents adore me, they told me to call them Mum and Dad, and they also told me to come back soon.

Aizawa: WHY DOES THAT OLD FART HAVE TO WIN???

Matsuda: Watari-san is the rich one!

Watari: I’m very proud of you, son.

Misa: Oh holy shit. 

Ryuzaki: ~

Ide: Tf is that meant to mean?

Watari: It means he is happy. 

Light: And that’s a good thing! I’m about to make him even happier!

Soichiro: Too much information, son.

Aizawa: ^^^

Ide: Not one of your good moments, Light-kun. 

Light: By playing some jigsaw puzzles! Why are your minds in the gutter? -_-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back again after not updating this story for almost three weeks! Hi! It's me!
> 
> I'm not following a schedule this time around, sorry to disappoint. I'm just simply too busy nowadays, with my many studying endeavours and school I just don't have enough time to upload as much as I used to. Not to mention the fact that I am so tired all the time lmao. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, we saw way more of Hanako! Finally! The flower sibling and the peach sibling are reunited once more~


	3. Fun and Games

“Bye! Love you~!” Misa blew a kiss to the girl in the car, smiling as she drove away. The girl in the car waved as she drove away, and Misa could almost see the smile on her girlfriend’s face. 

She stood on the busy streets of Tokyo, watching as the people passed through in waves. The buildings seemed to stack up higher and higher every time she stole another glance. This was the kind of place she loved, with all the hustle and bustle her heart dearly treasured. It made her ever so happy to be in a place such as the place she was in now. 

A taxi pulled up beside her and parked there. Out came her close friend and current manager, Mogi Kanzo. A casual sweater and some of the nicest jeans she had seen lately, that was his usual look whenever she dragged him out of his house and to the outside world. 

He bowed his head and paid the driver before turning around and offering an arm to her. This was to imitate both the way that friends linked arms, and to imitate the way managers often offered their arm to their idols. 

“My, what a gentleman!” Misa giggled mockingly, linking his arm in hers as if they were middle school girls on a school trip. She grinned up at him before starting to walk towards their destination. Her heels clicked against the concrete, creating a quick cadence. Mogi caught up easily to her excited rush, he was 6 ft 2 after all. 

They were silent, and she was perfectly fine with that. They wouldn’t be able to hear each other over the noise of the street anyway. 

Once the door opened, she exhaled heavily. Though she enjoyed the Tokyo streets, it often took her breath away. In the bakery, she could just breathe calmly without that feeling of exhilaration. In the café, she didn’t need for her breath to be taken away with thrill. All she needed were soft smiles and calm breaths. 

The bakery was warm and it always smelled of fresh bread. Cats trotted with their tiny paws as if they owned the place and leafy plants littered the dining area. The walls were a welcome caramel colour and the windows were wide. 

Many shelves lined the walls, quite a few of them being for the cats that resided in the café. More often than not, there was a cat sunbathing on one of the shelves near the window, always purring contently. 

The two sat down at the table in the corner where there were no windows nearby and no people near them. It was darker than the other tables and it had less shelves around it, but it was also one of the tables nearest to the counter. 

Kiki rubbed her head against Mogi’s leg, purring softly. The man smiled and lifted the kitten into his arms, giving her the belly rubs she loved so very much.   
Misa had left to order, leaving the content man and the very pleased kitten to their own devices. 

Every single time they went to the bakery, Kiki would cuddle up to Mogi – no matter how long or short he was staying for. She was a Japanese bobtail cat; her eyes were bright and her fur was mostly white with some brown and black near her eyes. Misa could tell that Mogi wanted to adopt Kiki, though he didn’t speak too much on the matter. He was very fond of the small kitten. 

“Mogi-san? I have placed our order~” she smiled fondly at the sight of her close friend and the kitten. Mogi gave her a small wave, as he was still holding Kiki. 

“10 minutes?” It was soft, it always was. Even if it was one of the deepest voices she had ever heard, it was never intimidating because of his soft tone and slow speaking. She didn’t know how anyone could ever be scared of him; he was simply too gentle. 

“They think it will be 5. Isn’t that good?” Mogi nodded, placing the kitten on his lap, and stroking behind her ears. 

“So, what are you doing this week?” It was always up to Misa to start conversation; Mogi almost never started any conversations due to his aversion to it.   
Mogi glanced up to her, no longer focusing on Kiki. 

“I’ll be going on a date. I’m really excited for it.” He spoke with little emotion, though there was a smile present. Misa squealed, clapping her hands gleefully. She covered her mouth, giggling loudly. 

“I just remembered! You and that girl you’re always talking to! What are you going to do?” Mogi frowned gently when he heard that, seeming confused. 

“I don’t know yet, I think we may try out a restaurant or two. Because we both love food.” Misa nodded, thanking the waitress once they received their goods. She distributed their food amongst the two of them, staring at the fresh delights. 

“But… how are you going to talk to her? Will you be able to say anything?” asked a concerned Misa. Mogi sighed, head dipping down to face Kiki. 

“I don’t think so. But she already knows of my condition, so I doubt she’s expecting much.” Misa took a bite of her mochi and stroked the head of the cat nearest to her. The cat purred and pushed his head into her hand, wanting more. 

“Just know that I’m here if you need me, okay?” Mogi nodded in response to her, softly smiling once more. Whether that was because of her or the adorable kitten on his lap, she couldn’t tell. Her friend was content, and that was all that mattered.

\--

{DM: Misa and Matsuda}

Misa: Matsui! Mochi and I are going to go bowling, you want to come? 

Matsuda: Hell yeah! What time?

Misa: Now!

Matsuda: K! Let me say goodbye to the kids and Shuichi first. 

Misa: Okay, see you soon bestie!

Matsuda: See you soon~

\--

“Matsu! You’re finally here! Gee, you’re so slow!” Misa whined, taking his arm. Matsuda laughed, waving his hand. 

“Saying goodbye to Shuichi took longer than expected, sorry.” Misa waggled her eyebrows, smirking in his direction. Matsuda rolled his eyes and guided her to where Mogi was. 

“Kanzo-san, how have you put up with her all day? You’re inhuman, I swear!” Matsuda often switched between different honorifics and formalities outside of text, whatever came out of his mouth really. Mogi shook his head playfully. 

“She isn’t that bad when you have a cat around to quieten her.” Matsuda chuckled, throwing his head back .Misa would have hit him if she wasn’t too busy struggling to put her bowling shoes on. 

“Did you get a size too small again?” Mogi asked her, smirking slightly. Misa exaggeratedly huffed. 

“That was one time, you two! One time!” Matsuda kneeled in front of her feet and helped her put her shoes on. He also tied her shoelaces, smiling once he was done. 

“There you go! All done~” Misa gave him a head-pat, helping him up afterwards. 

Mogi wrapped an arm around each of them and took them to their lane from where they were near the counter. 

“Now, let’s make complete asses of ourselves.” He stated quietly, grinning ever so slightly when the other two cheered. He pat them on the back before reaching for a bowling ball. 

“What do you think Mochi will get?” Misa speculated. 

“A 9!” Matsuda exclaimed, aiming high. Mogi rolled the ball with all his might, and much to his disappointment, only got a 7. 

“Better than a gutter!” Matsuda shouted encouragingly. Misa stood up, wanting to be next. 

“I’m going to get a 10, just watch!” She picked up one of the lighter balls and rolled it, only for it to end up in the gutter. 

The two men laughed at her whilst she pouted, sitting next to them with a huff. 

“Oh shut up!”

The three played for a few more hours, Matsuda winning most of the rounds. He was surprisingly good at the game, and Misa nor Mogi could figure out how. 

They were having a lot of fun, and it was moments like these which helped them to forget about the real world. 

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99} 

Ide: Who’s at the office right now?

Light: Me, bae, Dad, father in law

Matsuda: ‘Bae’? 

Ryuzaki: First I’ve heard of it... not sure if I like it if I’m being honest. 

Misa: Opinions on ‘bae’, rapid fire, go!

Matsuda: Ew.

Aizawa: There are so many better pet names and you choose ‘bae’? No. 

Ide: I don’t mind it. 

Misa: Yeah, because you’re desperate!

Mogi: Anyway, it’s gross.

Misa: True that.

Mogi: Any other pet name. Literally any other. 

Ide: Except ‘baby’. Even I have limits on pet names. 

Matsuda: Facts!

Light: Oh. My. God.

Light: Father and father in law are playing poker. Ryuzaki is shuffling the cards. 

Aizawa: Yagami-san and Watari-san? Seriously? 

Light: Mhm, I think Dad’s tipsy. Watari-san probably accidentally drank L’s tea instead of his own. 

Matsuda: Are either of them good? 

Ide: Let’s just hope they’re good at it. 

Light: Dad’s absolute shit at his poker face, pretty good with the money aspect though. 

Matsuda: How about Watari?

Light: According to Ryuzaki, Watari is very good at poker. 

Misa: Yikes!

Aizawa: This sounds like a recipe for disaster. 

Light: Okay, the cards just got distributed. Watari-san’s poker face is very good, Dad’s… not so much. He looks very frustrated. 

Mogi: Like, constipated frustrated?

Light: Yeah pretty much. 

Matsuda: Who do you think will win??

Aizawa: My money’s on Watari-san. 

Matsuda: I’ll bet Yagami-san to spice things up. 

Ide: Watari-san

Misa: Watari-san

Mogi: Watari-san

Light: Watari-san

Light: By the way, Ryuzaki also bets Watari-san.

Matsuda: Betraying your own father! Wow!

Misa: What’s happening now??

Light: They’re making their bets, Dad is betting a ridiculously high amount, as is Watari-san. 

Ide: High? I thought you said your father was smart with the money? Were you just trying to give him a redeeming quality?

Matsuda: Give Chief a chance! I’m sure he knows what he’s doing!

Aizawa: Darling, he’s been drinking alcohol, of course he has no fucking idea what he’s doing. 

Ide: *cough* Simp. 

Aizawa: Don’t you fucking dare-

Light: Anyway! Watari just won this round! They agreed to do two more rounds, before my Dad gets wasted. He’s drinking whilst playing, it’s really funny. He’s constantly waving the bottle and Ryuzaki has to wrestle it from his grip before he spills it all over me. 

Misa: Are you on the cosy couch?

Light: Mhm. 

Misa: Lucky! I should go over there!

Light: You really shouldn’t.

Misa: Why not? 

Light: It’s family bonding time. 

Misa: Lmao it totally is!

Matsuda: Light-san’s meeting the parents!

Aizawa: You should meet my mum and siblings soon.

Matsuda: Aw, I will!

Light: It’s been months why the fuck are you two still in your honeymoon period?

Matsuda: In a relationship, aren’t you meant to be in the honeymoon period forever if you found the right partner?

Aizawa: ^^^

Light: Ugh, you’re both very naïve. I think Matsuda-san is a bad influence on you, Aizawa-san.

Aizawa: Stfu. 

Ide: We don’t care about the husbands! What’s happening with the poker game??

Mogi: True that.

Light: They’re getting their cards, and my Dad’s face is stone cold. Let me take a look at his cards. 

Matsuda: Okay

Light: Holy shit they’re good cards, there’s no way Dad can lose. 

Mogi: Oh, maybe Matsuda will win the bet after all!

Beyond: YO WHAT IS UP

Light: Dad and Watari-san are playing poker. 

Ryuk: HOLY SHIT WHAT

Light: Just read the chats above?

Light: Wait the cards are getting revealed

Ide: What happened?

Mogi: Did Yagami-san win?

Matsuda: What will happen if the Chief loses?

Light: Dad won. 

Matsuda: Maybe I will get that money after all!

Ryuk: CAN WE PUT BETS IN TOO???

Light: Sure. 

Beyond: WATARI-SAN WILL WIN

Ryuk: ^^^

Light: How much are we all betting?

Aizawa: 5 yen, totally. 

Ide: Pfft, you’re stupid. 1500 yen. 

Aizawa: Fine.

Matsuda: Deal!

Light: Guys. 

Beyond: ???

Mogi: (his question marks look capitalised?)

Misa: (they’re not)

Mogi: (they look like it though)

Light: Dad won again. Matsuda won the bet. 

Matsuda: YES! SUCK ON THAT, LOSERS! HA, I’M NOT BAD AT BETTING AFTER ALL

Aizawa: Oh shush, you know the money from me would just go into the next time we go out anyway. 

Matsuda: Stop trying to make me humble, I’m busy being arrogant XD

Ide: Fuck! 

Misa: Can’t believe I lost to Matsu… better than losing to guy with no eyebrows though. No offence. 

Ide: I feel attacked. 

Mogi: I think we all do after Matsuda of all people won. 

Matsuda: Just let me win in peace, okay?? ☹

Light: Let’s hope Dad doesn’t see this when he wakes up. 

\--

The next day:

{The Japanese Brooklyn 99}

Soichiro: Did you BET on us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter~! I look forward to writing the next one a lot! No spoilers though. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy~!


End file.
